diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokoyo KNOW UNDERSKIN
), Kanato Sakamaki (CV: ), Laito Sakamaki (CV: ), Shu Sakamaki (CV: ), Reiji Sakamaki (CV: ), Subaru Sakamaki (CV: ), and Kino (CV: ) |lyrics = Daisuke Iwasaki |composition = MIKOTO |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = February 15, 2017 |album = 常夜 (Tokyo) KNOW UNDERSKIN |tracks = 5 |price = ¥ 2376 |length =}}常夜 (Tokoyo) KNOW UNDER SKIN is the opening theme of the visual novel Diabolik Lovers LOST EDEN. It is performed by Ayato Sakamaki (CV: ), Kanato Sakamaki (CV: ), Laito Sakamaki (CV: ), Shu Sakamaki (CV: ), Reiji Sakamaki (CV: ), and Subaru Sakamaki (CV: ). The ending song, I.M.I.T.A.T.I.O.N G.A.M.E. is performed by Kino (CV: ). Tracklist # 常夜KNOW UNDERSKIN 5:06 Vo: Ayato Sakamaki (CV: Hikaru Midorikawa), Kanato Sakamaki (CV: Yūki Kaji), Laito Sakamaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa), Shu Sakamaki (CV: Kōsuke Toriumi), Reiji Sakamaki (CV: Katsuyuki Konishi), and Subaru Sakamaki (CV: Takashi Kondō) # 常夜KNOW UNDERSKIN -off vocal-''' 5:06 # '常夜KNOW UNDERSKIN -short Ver.- '2:00 Vo: Ayato Sakamaki (CV: Hikaru Midorikawa), Kanato Sakamaki (CV: Yūki Kaji), Laito Sakamaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa), Shu Sakamaki (CV: Kōsuke Toriumi), Reiji Sakamaki (CV: Katsuyuki Konishi), and Subaru Sakamaki (CV: Takashi Kondō) # '''I.M.I.T.A.T.I.O.N. G.A.M.E 4:48 Vo: Kino (CV: Tomoaki Maeno) # 'I.M.I.T.A.T.I.O.N. G.A.M.E -off vocal-' 4:48 Lyrics 常夜 (Tokyo) KNOW UNDER SKIN -full ver.-= - Rōmaji = Woah oh oh oh (Bloody Splash) Woah oh oh oh (Bloody Splash) Woah oh oh oh (Bloody Splash) Woah oh oh oh (Bloody Splash) Woah oh oh oh (Bloody Splash) Woah oh oh oh (Bloody Splash) Hajimetan koku ga afure hajime koyoi no yami no shindou ga kou shin sarete It's so zotsu What suru kokoro me wa mayoi tsuzukeru tamashii wo (mada mada) Mechakucha na STEP de mono ni shitai Tsuki ni terasareta rakuen futari ano mukau ano kaketachi wo (over the Dark Fate) Nanimo kamo shiri (over the Dark Fate) Soushitsu shitachi kara omae ja moteamasu hodo no suru sono nodo wo to ni "Hahahaha..." "ataete yaru.." Eien ni aishiteru jan mo tarinainde Aka kukuru abiseru ore no kiba o kanji de ika e (ikasamete) Bara bara to mezamete iku tokoyo KNOW UNDER THE SKIN Ikutsu kara omoi ni tsuki toba sarete misete ku Wonder in Face motto misete yo Nodo ni sonshitsu ga tsumari hajime, mirai no kage no anji o kake rarete ku ne It’s So Crazy Night Again… Nazo kake darake no sekai nara (Kore kara) Gocha gocha na (Gimmick) kowa shite ke Heya ni nokosa reta zankyo, futari de hiita, kono merodia (Break the Deep Pain) Kashiko rezuni koe (Break the Deep Pain) Chikan suru se kai Hitori de furueru koe no oku kara, kikoete kuru yo ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─............ "Onegai dakara..." "sakebi nasai..." Oborete, nanimokamo ni kuroku somareba Hido ku waraeru kaikan ore no kiba ni yoeba Motome Samezame to yorokobi no Hana Saita yoru UNDER THE SKIN!!! Kagirinai “ganbo ” o, nurikaete iku tsumi to, ishita Voice__ (Motto) kika sete? futari ga kasaneta ai no iminara, kawaranu "aka" de ─ ─ ─ ─ ─………… "Itsu datte.." "somatteru..." Eien ni aishiteru jan mo tarinainde Aka kukuru abiseru ore no kiba o kanji de Oborete, nanimokamo ni kuroku somareba Hido ku waraeru kaikan ore no kiba ni yoeba Ikae bara bara to kakusei meza mete iku tokoyo KNOW UNDER THE SKIN ikutsu kara omoi ni tsuki toba sarete misete ku Wonder in Face motto misete yo Romanization by lyricsopmelody on Blogspot - English = }} |-| 常夜 (Tokyo) KNOW UNDER SKIN -short ver.-= - Rōmaji = - English = }} |-| I.M.I.T.A.T.I.O.N. G.A.M.E= - Rōmaji = Hajimari wa itsu datte totsuzen de, tomadou kotoba wo kaki kesu yoku bou ga hoshii akai sekai ni toraware te, dare mo ga mugen zoshoku shi te iku I.M.I.T.A.T.I.O.N.G.A.M.E wake monaku u~uta sade tsu sarete sonna inochi naraba Nani no tame ni umare teta no ka nante (tanin dare ka ga kimeru koto janai) dare no tame ni shinitai to omou ka (tamashi ji bun ga kimeru koto janai? ) Sasa, sono mune no naka de nami utteru torauma Misete okure I Wanna ――…… Truth Love!!!! Magai mono nanka ja nai kono kanjo no motsu re o setsumei deki nai toshite mo hanpa na omoi de aishiteru nante, kotoba wo kakeru kakera reruwake nai darou ? Zutto hitori no ( rekka nara ) soko made da tatta hitotsu ni ( junka suru ) koko kara sa Harisake so na ai wo omae ni ――……!!! Kore kara toiu toki, tsugerare te shin da kokoro o uchikesu konran o nozomu nure ta rui nara, sonomama de futari de shizen hanshoku shi te iku I.M.I.T.A.T.I.O.N.L.O.V.E So dare ni mo, mochi marezu sei kitekitayo konna mirai naraba Ai o shira zu, kuzure te iku kaidan de (futari de dakiae ba ii sa ) nani no tame ni iki tai to omou ka (mawari ga kimeru koto ja nai ) dakara, kono mune no oku de moe agatta kakushitsu Yakitsukusou You Wanna――…… Truth Night!!!! ubai ai kachito tteku, sono sanjo no keshiki o benkai deki nai toshite mo hime ta negai wo Wow toki hanatsunda yo, mirai no kano sei wa, koko ni aru kara Zutto hitori ja ( ikire nai ) so darou ? tatta hitotsu ( shinji te iru ) kono yoru wo Harisake so na ai o omae ni ――……!!! Owara seyou, kono GAME――…… Truth Love!!!! Magai mono nanka ja nai kono kanjo no motsure wo setsumei deki nai toshite mo Truth Night!!!! ubai ai kachito tteku, sono sanjo no keshiki wo benkai deki nai toshite mo hanpa na omoi de aishiteru nante, kotoba wo kakeru kakera reruwake nai darou ? Zutto hitori no ( rekka nara ) soko made da tatta hitotsu ni ( junka suru ) koko kara sa Harisake so na ai o omae ni ――……!!! Romanization by lyricsopmelody on Blogspot - English = }} Video Short Version = |-| References Navigation Category:Diabolik Lovers LOST EDEN Category:Opening Themes Category:CDs Category:Music